Fates Trilogy II : Divide and Conquer
by BlackWidow
Summary: (slash) A Padawan becomes a Knight and discovers that darkness lurks in unexpected places.


Title: Fates Trilogy II: Divide and Conquer   
Author: BlackWidow lucid@midnightblue.org   
Archive: Sure! M_A, OKEB, anywhere else is fine. Just ask. :)   
Category: Slash, Point of View, Angst, Alternate Universe   
Series: Yes, second in a series after "Stealing Fate"   
Pairing: O/other, Q/O implied   
Rating: R   
Warnings: male/male sex. Please stop now if that bothers you. :)   
Spoilers: TPM and the Jedi Apprentice books.   
Summary: A Padawan becomes a Knight and realizes that Darkness lurks in unexpected places.   
Feedback: Oh, please! lucid@midnightblue.org   
Disclaimer: Not mine, George's. *sigh* 

The full story is available at my fanfic homepage:   
http://midnightblue.org/fiction   
The cover art:   
http://midnightblue.org/fiction/dc.jpg 

* emphasis * 

Fates Trilogy II: Divide and Conquer   
by BlackWidow 

-- 

My Master is many things. 

He is a Jedi. A guardian of peace. A warrior. His body is a perfect conduit for the Force. All of his senses are attuned to the slightest shift or variation in the energy surrounding him. His reflexes are lightning fast and his aim true. His mind is alive with quick intelligence. He speaks over twenty different languages fluently and can use any of them to end a dispute peacefully. He is stoic, wise, reserved, cautious, graceful, and serene. He is the calm in a storm and the constant among chaos. He commands respect and radiates power, but beneath it all is a kindness that comes only from service to the Light. 

My Master is also a man. A lover. *My* lover. In the few short days we had together he brought me to the highest pinnacles of pleasure, and left me in the lowest valleys of satiation. He stirred up a million sensations within me -- gentle, hard, rough, smooth, hot, and tight. Pain and pleasure. Perfection. He was not a casual or fleeting affair -- he put his heart and soul into loving me. I wept with joy each and every time. 

Yes, my Master is many things, but an agent of darkness he is not. 

When I woke up on Coruscant after my brush with death and found out what had happened I was shattered. I cried, I screamed, I denied everything. No matter what I did, the hard fact remained: My Master had disappeared somewhere into the vastness of the galaxy and our bond was gone. 

I might have felt better if my heart had been torn from my breast. 

*** 

Knight Kenobi. I read the words on the key panel to my own private quarters and had to look twice just to make sure I hadn't mistaken it. *Knight* Kenobi. I would have laughed at the absurdity of my situation if I wasn't on the verge of tears. The healers said I had only been unconscious for four weeks but it felt as if years worth of events had transpired. My entire life had changed in the blink of an eye. 

I knew something was wrong the very moment I awoke. I took in my surroundings with bleary eyes and heard the unmistakable hum of a medical droid hovering nearby. I only searched my mind for a few seconds trying to remember what landed me in the Medi-Unit when the memory came back to me. A fight. A red lightsaber. Cycling energy walls. My Master gasping in his own pain as he called for help. My Master. . . 

I reached into the familiar place in my mind where I could sense Qui-Gon and found nothing. That was the moment when vague unease turned into panic. My breathing turned into gasping as I tried again and again only to find emptiness. Tears stung behind my eyelids as I squeezed my eyes shut in concentration. Again. There. Where was it? Where was *he*? 

"Obi-Wan? Obi-Wan Kenobi, can you hear me?" 

A healer was touching me on my forehead and chest. I pushed her hands away. She was distracting me. I couldn't sense him because she wouldn't stop touching me! 

"No!" I cried out, recoiling from the hands that were pushing the healing energy of the Force into me. "I can't. . . Please stop, I can't. . ." 

"Relax, Obi-Wan. You're going to me fine now," the healer told me. "Evek, summon Masters Yoda and Windu from Council chambers. Tell them he's awake." 

I wept until Master Yoda told me Qui-Gon wasn't dead. Hope bloomed in my heart until I found out the truth moments later. My Master had shamed the Jedi and had opted to resign rather than face punishment for his actions. 

"Left, he has," Yoda told me, his eyes looking even sadder than usual. 

"When? Where has he gone?" I asked, my voice hoarse and nearly unrecognizable to my ears. 

"A few hours ago. He is aboard a freighter bound for Alderaan," Master Windu answered. 

"You must send word!" I cried. "Surely, the ship has communication--" 

Master Yoda shook his head slowly. "He is gone from us, young Obi-Wan." 

"But that was before--" I looked hopefully to Master Windu only to see him shake his head as well. His dark eyes were full of sympathy. I lowered myself back down on the medi-couch weakly. 

"Leave, he wouldn't before you were knighted," Yoda told me. "Insisted upon it, he did." 

Knighted? I reached up behind my right ear and found my Padawan braid gone. I bit my lip, attempting to control rising feelings of despair. Jedi were knighted in great ceremonies where the master severed the braid and welcomed the new knight as a peer. Knighting Day gifts were exchanged and solemn vows to the Order were spoken. It was a great day of celebration and pride for both the master and apprentice. I couldn't help feeling a little cheated. 

"Just beginning the path of your destiny, you are," Yoda said sagely. "Carry you Master's lessons with you, you must. Learn from his mistakes, you can." 

So, I became a Jedi Knight while on my deathbed. A perfect ending to a most unusual apprenticeship. Nothing else had been by the book with Qui-Gon, why should my knighting have been any different? 

Knight Kenobi. I'll never get used to that title, I thought as I palmed open the door to the quarters I had shared with my Master for twelve years. The familiar Force-aura that surrounded the chambers was calming. If everything else had changed, at least I still had 'home'. 

Only a few pieces of furniture graced the sitting area. My Master's chair dominated the room as always. Custom-made to accommodate his height, the seat was padded with soft cushiony foam that felt like sitting on a cloud. Even Qui-Gon could curl up in its vast depths and look lost in its size. It was certainly luxurious by Jedi standards, but my Master enjoyed his comforts. He often joked that his short stays on Coruscant between missions were to allow him to rest his old bones. I never failed to laugh at the crotchety old voice he used when he joked about his age while he was relaxing in his chair. 

Next to Qui-Gon's chair was a rather plain sitting couch, where I could usually be found barefoot and half-reclining while studying from datapads. To the left of the entrance was a small kitchen and dining area, and to the right was our shared sleeping room and fresher. A small balcony that looked out upon the bustling city was beyond the transparisteel doors opposite the entrance. 

I didn't bother with saving the hardest part for last and immediately walked into our bedroom. Two sleep couches sat along opposite walls. Between them was another transparisteel window looking out into the city. 

I started in surprise when I saw my Master's lightsaber sitting on the smaller of the two couches. It looked like such a casual gesture, I half-expected him to walk out of the fresher and retrieve it. I imagined the look on his face as he clipped it back onto his belt and chided me for thinking that he'd ever leave the Jedi. I swallowed past a lump in my throat. No. I lost my weapon, and he had left me his to replace it. He was always generous to the last. 

I picked up the 'saber and ignited it. The familiar hum and green glow filled the entire room. The grip felt strange-- it was built to Qui-Gon's proportions and my hands didn't seem quite large enough to balance it properly. Qui-Gon once told me that a lightsaber should feel like a natural extension of the body. I would need a great deal of practice if I wanted to use it with any success, I thought. 

I powered the weapon down, and flopped back onto my bed with a sigh. My head hit something hard underneath the pillow, and I cursed softly, rubbing the sore spot. I reached under the pillow to extract the offending object, and drew out a datapad. 

--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*-- 

It had been many years since I cried myself to sleep. The last time was four weeks before my thirteenth birthday when I found out I was being shipped off to Bandomeer to become a farmer. How different my life became after that day, although no one could have told me that while I was sobbing pitifully into my pillow. 

The text contained on the datapad was a revelation. For the first time since this entire situation began, I heard the story through Qui-Gon's own words. Neither Masters Yoda nor Windu had relayed to me the depth of pain and utter helplessness that my Master felt during his last days on Coruscant. No one could have told me that. Qui-Gon had kept it bottled inside himself to tightly that no one knew how badly it was destroying him. 

Then there was Padawan Heth. It wouldn't have taken much of a push from even the mildest of chemical agents to push Qui-Gon over the edge. He was exhausted and off balance, and Eri-Kol was willing and nothing if not a temptation. 

After all, I had given in to the same temptation on countless occasions. 

Eri-Kol Heth looked younger than his twenty-three years. He was a highly advanced lightsaber fighter, and we first met as well matched sparring partners. Despite the two years difference in our ages, neither of us managed to out perform each other in combat. Gradually, our friendship grew into something more substantial than training partners. I lost my virginity to Eri-Kol on my twentieth birthday and we had been casual lovers ever since. Given the lifestyle of a Jedi apprentice and the amount of time I spent off the planet on missions, Eri-Kol was the closest thing to a best friend that I had. 

Qui-Gon and Eri-Kol were the two people I felt closest to in the galaxy-- and they had both betrayed me. The pain of it was like nothing I'd ever felt before. Did my feelings, my friendship, and my love really mean so little? 

I didn't bother to tamp down my bitterness. I buried my face into my pillow and cried like the thirteen year-old Initiate I used to be. I wept until I fell into a sleep full of tortured dreams. 

--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*-- 

I overslept the next morning and nearly missed my appointment with Mace Windu. In Qui-Gon's absence, the Senior Master had taken it upon himself to see that I regained the strength that I had lost due to my injury. The Council had already planned to send me on my first solo mission in one month's time, and I had to be well prepared both mentally and physically. I would have no Master beside me for guidance. 

Mace turned out to be a hard man. He spared no mercy as he put me though a rigorous workout that would have exhausted me even at full capacity. I ran laps while levitating objects in the air, performed flying leaps to dodge projectiles, and did complex Force manipulations while balanced precariously on the tips of my fingers. When I thought I was ready to pass out, he ordered me to spar with him. I used Qui-Gon's weapon for the first time, and was solidly bested. 

"A good effort, Obi-Wan," he said as he offered a hand to help me up. "Perhaps you should start out with a remote, then maybe spar with an advanced padawan before you take on a master." He flashed a friendly smile at me. 

I wiped the sweat from my forehead with my sleeve and grinned wearily back at him. "I think that would be wise." 

"I want you to concentrate on stamina. You need to conserve more energy during battle than you're doing now. Other than that, I see no reason why you won't be fully ready for duty in four weeks," he told me as we walked back to the dressing chamber. "Are you hungry?" 

"Very much so," I admitted. 

"Would you join me for mid-day meal? It's a little late, but I'm sure there's still some food left." 

"I would be honored, Master Windu." 

"Mace," he corrected with a smile. "You're no longer a padawan, Obi-Wan. We knights have first names that we actually use. At least with each other-- and," he chuckled, "outside of Council chambers." 

I began to feel almost human again after a shower, a change of clothes, and a bit of food in my stomach. Mace Windu was a talented conversationalist, I discovered, and kept me entertained throughout the meal with funny stories from some of his diplomatic missions. I was beginning to see less of the stoic Council member and a bit of the man whom my Master had considered a close friend. I grew comfortable enough with him to ask him something that had been bothering me since the night before. 

"I have a question, Mace. May I ask you something?" 

"Of course. What's on your mind?" he asked. 

I took a deep breath. "My Master. . . Qui-Gon left me a datapad explaining what happened while I was unconscious. He said. . . well, he led me to believe that there might have been some truth in his belief that the Supreme Chancellor might have played a role. . . in what happened." 

"You mean how Qui-Gon alleged that Chancellor Palpatine might have given him some drug that made him act irrationally," Mace sighed. 

"I don't understand why there wasn't an investigation," I said. "Qui-Gon wouldn't lie about something like that. I mean, I don't believe him to be the kind of man who would lie about it. I *can't* believe that." 

"It was a difficult decision for the Council, Obi-Wan, but we decided not to investigate Palpatine for several reasons. First is the fact that Qui-Gon wasn't even sure if the act was deliberate on Palpatine's part. It may have just been an allergic reaction in which there was no malicious intent on the Chancellor's part. Secondly, if it *had* been a deliberate act, what would be his motive in drugging Qui-Gon?" Mace asked. 

I shook my head. 

"Qui-Gon was a diplomatic ambassador who played a crucial role in saving Palpatine's planet from war with the Trade Federation. What reason would he have to try to harm him?" 

"I don't know," I whispered. 

"It's a dangerous game to accuse a high ranking member of the Senate, not to mention the Supreme Chancellor himself, of wrongdoing. The Jedi Order is a highly respected unit in the Republic. To make an accusation such as that, especially when there is no absolute proof, could be very costly. The Temple, our belongings, our very sustenance depends on the continuing goodwill of the Republic leaders." 

"So we look the other way when corruption occurs," I snapped. 

"Corruption is rampant, Obi-Wan. This government hasn't survived for nearly twenty-five centuries without scandal. What we do is separate ourselves from it. We don't become entangled in bureaucratic bickering," he said. "We serve and protect, but we never take sides." 

I nodded, defeated. 

"I've known Qui-Gon nearly all my life, Obi-Wan, and I can say that the man that stood in front of the Council being accused of rape was not one that I recognized," he said sadly. "I have never seen Qui-Gon so defeated, so emotionless in my life. He wouldn't even look at Padawan Heth, he didn't acknowledge what he had done, he. . ." Mace shook his head, his dark eyes full of despair. "I didn't know if he was just making excuses for his behavior, or whether there was any basis of reality. . . I just don't know, Obi-Wan. He might have been lying." 

I impatiently wiped tears from my eyes. "You didn't believe him." 

"I wanted to. Yoda wanted to believe him. The other members of Council felt that he was trying to shift the blame. In the end, no decision was made at all-- he was gone the very next day." 

"I see," I murmured. I started to stand up from my seat. 

"I'm sorry, Obi-Wan. Everyone makes mistakes-- me, Qui-Gon, even Yoda. Don't let yourself be turned to anger because of what happened. Don't let it destroy you." 

I walked away. I wasn't destroyed, but I sure felt like it. 

--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*-- 

I spent the remainder of the afternoon and early evening in meditation. My mind felt clogged and dead with the amount of negativity that I felt. I tried to release my emotions to the Force one by one-- anger, fear, pain, hopelessness. . . loneliness. When I finally let myself come out of the trance, I felt only a little more focused-- a bit less helpless. It was the barest hint of a beginning, I thought with a sigh. I had replaced one of the thousands of pieces of my shattered life. 

The Coruscant sun was setting outside, and casting a warm orange glow to the inside of my quarters. Still the cloud cars and transport ships dotted the sky like large insects. Life on this planet never slowed, never stopped-- it went on no matter what tried to hinder it. It was a great deal like the life of a Jedi, I thought. I would be given four weeks to mourn the loss of my former life before I would be expected to go forth bravely into the future. I might not agree with it, but it would be my life. Something inside me didn't blame Qui-Gon for leaving. 

I stood in the eating area, trying to decide whether or not I was hungry enough to bother making myself dinner. My workout from earlier that morning had left me with soreness in almost every muscle, and I was tempted to just immerse myself in a warm relaxing bath and then sleep until the sun rose again. I decided it wouldn't take too much effort to make myself some tea, so I dug in the cabinet for a suitable cup. Just as I was putting the water on to boil, the door chime went off. 

"Who is it?" I asked as I approached the door. 

"Eri-Kol Heth," came the response after a hesitant pause. 

I stopped in my tracks only a few meters away from the closed door. I wasn't sure if I would be able to face him yet. The pain still felt too raw, too new. I hesitated. 

"I can go if you'd rather not see me, Obi. I'll understand," he said, as if reading my thoughts. 

No, I thought, there was no better time than the present to deal with a problem. Qui-Gon had taught me that years ago. The longer it was allowed to fester, the longer the wound would take to heal. I reached to the door control panel and allowed it to slide open. 

I just stared at the padawan that was fidgeting nervously and twirling his braid around his slender fingers. He looked no different than the last time I'd seen him nearly ten months prior. He stood just a bit taller than me-- his closely cropped sandy-blonde hair still retained some of his natural curl making it stand up in uneven spikes. The end of his padawan braid formed a perfect spiral just above his waist. I looked up to see large dark brown eyes in the childlike face that I knew better than my own. 

"Hi Obi," he said quietly. "Umm. . . I mean Knight Kenobi." 

I snorted and shook my head, unsuccessfully trying to hold back a smile. "Obi to you." 

"Can I come in?" 

"Sure." I stepped aside and let him enter, then let the door slide shut. I watched him as he walked into the sitting area and glance at my Master's chair as he passed. A bit of pain flared in my heart, but I pushed it aside. 

He sat on the sofa, his back rigid. He looked as if he was about ready to bolt out of the room and I realized that he was just as nervous about this as I was. I took a deep breath to calm myself before I spoke. 

"How have you been, Eri?" I asked neutrally. 

He laughed; a harsh, bitter sound that I'd never heard from him before. "In trouble as always, Obi. Seems I came close to being kicked out of the Temple this time." 

Well, that was a part of the story that I wasn't aware of. 

"Because of Master Jinn?" 

"Because of everything. My Master was furious that I put myself into a situation that required her to ask for Master Jinn's removal from the Order," he said, his eyes sparkling with tears. "She said I misbehaved just as badly, but I had to be protected because I was an apprentice." 

I sat on the couch beside him, just watching his profile as he spoke. A single tear escaped and slid slowly down his smooth cheek. 

"I didn't know you two were together, Obi, Believe me, I didn't," his dark eyes met mine. "I would have never. . . never-- if I had known." 

I closed my eyes. I was not the hurt party here. I had to push my own pain away. I had to. . . 

"I'll understand if you don't want to see me anymore," he continued, his voice going a little hoarse with his tears. "You probably hate me. It was all my fault." 

"I don't hate you, Eri," I said, "and it was no ones fault. It was. . . just something that went out of control-- not your fault." 

"I'm sorry, Obi," he said as he finally gave into his tears. 

I reached over and drew him into my embrace as he shook with sobs. My Master's words came back to me from some dimly remembered mission long ago. He had said that forgiveness is the true spirit of the Light-- he who lets go of a grudge has the power of the universe in his hands. As I held Eri-Kol in my arms and felt his tears soaking through my tunic, I felt a bit of my burden ease. There was no reason why I had to go through this alone, I realized. I had a friend who was hurting equally bad and who only wanted the pain to stop. I was not truly helpless anymore. 

"Besides, Eri, who would I spar with if I didn't want to see you anymore?" I asked, rubbing my hands in soothing patterns along his back. I smiled as I felt him manage a small laugh between his sobs. "I'm sorry that you were hurt. I wish it didn't have to happen." 

He pulled away from me and wiped his eyes with his sleeve. He finally sat back on the couch, looking both relaxed and relieved. "I'm Jedi. I'll heal," he told me with a small grin. "I. . . uh, better go. Master Tarran wants to me to do four hours of serenity meditation per night." 

"All right. Are you free tomorrow?" I asked. 

"I think so. Why?" 

"Because Master Windu says I need to find a sparring partner-- and I don't want to be knocked on my ass again when he re-evaluates me next week." I grinned. 

"Sith! I thought all those exams would be all over with once you became a knight," he laughed. "I guess it just keeps getting harder." 

"I guess so too," I said. "See you tomorrow, Eri." 

I watched the door slide shut behind my friend. I had taken one more step forward. Perhaps the whole thing wouldn't be as hard to get over as I had thought. Maybe I just might survive not seeing my Master again. Then again, something told me that the ache in my heart was only just beginning. 

--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*-- 

The room was utterly silent except for the sounds of two lightsabers humming in unison and the soft whir of the Jedi training droid flying overhead. The room was filled with two dozen or so Padawans in their final level of apprenticeship looking on the match with rapt interest. I wasn't unused to this scrutiny- for years Eri and I had sparred in front of an audience of our peers. Sometimes there was a wager or two on the outcome -- despite the Jedi rule against gambling. 

Eri struck a hit against my right wrist, and I jumped back with a hiss. Qui-Gon's weapon flared a bit brighter for a second as I released the energy behind the pain into the Force. I gathered my wits about me, then stepped forward again, my saber clashing with Eri's with a loud sputtering. 

We had been fighting for a good half-hour and I was beginning to tire. Eri, on the other hand, looked just as energized as when we started. Proof yet again that I still had a lot of healing yet to do. I drew back into a defensive stance and deflected his blows easily, trying to conserve what energy I had. 

In a move that I didn't see coming, Eri struck down on my weapon with a strong swing. The green blade switched off when I lost my grip and the handle went skittering along the floor out of my reach. He pointed his saber at my chest before powering it down, signaling a killing blow and the end of our match. I could have howled in frustration. 

Instead of returning his bow of respect, I grabbed my weapon with a growl and ignited it. "Again!" I cried, rage overtaking me at the look of shock on his face. 

"I don't think this is--" he began, but I cut him off by swinging at his face. He ignited his weapon and deflected it a hairsbreadth from it striking home. 

With a creative twist and a lightning fast stroke he disarmed me again. This time my saber flew several meters before landing with an audible clang. I sank to one knee sobbing in exhaustion and defeat. 

"Obi, I think this is enough for one day," Eri said as he offered me his hand in assistance to stand. "Come on, lets get a shower and something to eat." 

"Leave me alone," I muttered, wiping at the tears that had escaped from my eyes despite my effort to control them. 

"Listen, you're tired. You need--" 

"How do you know what I need?!" I cried out, pushing his hand away. "I need my Master, who *you* drove away! Why wasn't it *you* that had to leave the Temple? Even Yoda knows you've fucked nearly all the Padawans and half of the knights!" 

I took a small measure of satisfaction that Eri flinched at my accusation. Then I noticed we were still being watched by a small group of apprentices who hadn't dissipated after the fight. I felt my rage rise again. 

"What the fuck are you all looking at?!" I screamed. 

Eri hauled to me to my feet roughly and directed me toward the dressing chamber. He supported my unsteady steps with an arm around my midsection and I began to sob in earnest against his shoulder. 

"It's all right, Obi. Come on," he soothed we made our way slowly out of the training room. He stopped to pick up my lightsaber on the way, and I swayed on my feet until he clipped it back onto my belt and wound his arm around me again. 

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said," I told him, my voice wavering as badly as my balance. 

"I know," he said simply. 

He didn't leave my side even in the changing room. He stripped me of my sweat-drenched tunic, boots and leggings, then removed his own before he pushed me under the welcome heat of the shower. I leaned against the slippery tile and just let the water run over me. Eri-Kol washed my back, then handed me the soapy cloth to finish my shower. 

Listlessly, I cleaned the rest of my body and lingered under the spray until long after he was finished. It didn't take a Force-sensitive to tell that he waited for me just outside the dressing chamber to help me back to my room. My body felt as heavy as lead as I dressed and worked up the courage to face my friend again. 

I drew the Force around me like a warm blanket to try to infuse some feeling into my frozen heart, but it was useless. The only comfort could come from Qui-Gon and he was light years away. I made up my mind then and there that I would find him again. Even if I had to search the galaxy for years, I would find a way. 

Somehow. 

--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*-- 

"How do you like your tea?" Eri-Kol asked me from the kitchen. 

I was curled up in my Master's chair and feeling rather drowsy from my recent shower. My outburst in the training hall had drained what little energy I seemed to have these days. Eri was fueling a great deal of my lassitude by waiting on me like an invalid. 

"Plain," I replied, hugging my knees tighter to my chest and closing my eyes again. 

"Plain? No Alderaanean honey? It's sitting right next to the package of tea, I thought you'd--" 

"My Master takes -- took honey in his tea. I've always had it plain," I replied. My heart contracted. There were so many memories of Qui-Gon in my quarters. Even a half-full container of Alderaanean honey in my cupboard. It made it even harder to believe the fact that he wasn't going to come strolling back in at any moment. 

Eri came back into the sitting area with two mugs. I accepted one of them with murmured words of thanks. 

"It's funny. How long have we known each other, Obi? I still don't know how you like your tea." He grinned at me as he sat on the couch. 

"Padawans don't exactly do a lot of entertaining, I suppose," I replied. 

"Or perhaps our entertaining doesn't involve drinking tea." 

I didn't have to look up to know the mischievous look he wore on his face. I hid my smile by taking another sip from my mug. 

"That's better. It suits you, you know," Eri told me. 

"What does?" 

"A smile," he said. "You have a face that is completely transformed when you smile. It's really quite amazing. It's too bad that you're almost always frowning." 

"I am not!" 

"You are too. People are always wondering why Obi-Wan Kenobi, talented Jedi hopeful, apprentice to the great Master Jinn, walks around with a such a mournful look," he told me. 

"Maybe because I spent the first part of my life desiring what I thought I could never have, and the last part knowing that I had it, but let it slip away," I mused. 

Eri chuckled. "Another odd thing, Obi. You're broken up because you're in love with your Master, and I'm miserable because I hate mine." 

It was well known in the Temple that Eri's Master, Laertha Tarran, had requested reassignment by the Council every year since taking him on as Padawan. Every year Yoda turned down her request. He believed, as always, that the Force brought teacher and student together for a reason. No matter how unclear the reason was, the will of the Force had to be obeyed. 

"You don't *hate* her," I sighed. "You don't have hate in your heart, Eri." 

"Well, she hates me, then," he said sadly. "Back when I was in the creche, I wanted to be you fighting to win Master Jinn's approval. I watched you kick Bruck Chun's ass that day and I was so jealous that you were victorious. Yoda knew you were destined to be Qui-Gon's Padawan. Everybody knew it." 

"I didn't know it. Not then." I smiled softly at a remembrance. "Only when I reached out with the Force and felt his presence in my mind for the first time did I know. He was quiet, and calming. His encouragement and support flowed into me even when we were kilometers apart." 

Eri stared at me wistfully. "I would give anything for that." 

"It's gone now. Like it was just ripped out of me. Now I'm supposed to go on like there isn't some vital piece of myself missing." I blinked back tears. "I never thought I could feel so empty." 

In a heartbeat, Eri was in front of me, taking my mug from my shaking fingers. "Move over," he ordered. 

"What?" I looked up at him, confused. 

"Move over. There's room for more than one in that chair." 

Before I could protest, I was in his arms, and he was kissing me. Enthusiastically. Perhaps devouring would be a better term for exactly what he was doing. He alternated between soft nibbles on my lips, to full plundering of my mouth with his tongue. It took all of my willpower to resist his delicious seduction. 

I pulled away and struggled to control my accelerated breathing. "We can't do this." 

"If memory serves me right, we most certainly can." Eri's breath was as rapid as mine and warm against my parted lips. 

I tried to twist away, but he held me firmly by my upper arms. "I'm not like you, Eri. I know I can't fix all my problems through sex. They will all still be there tomorrow." 

"Then you'll deal with them tomorrow," he murmured against my neck. "Let me have today." 

"No, I--" My protest was silenced by those talented lips on mine again. I allowed myself to be forced back into the soft cushions in submission. Slender, dexterous fingers pushed aside the light fabric of my tunic aside and sought out pleasure points with the skill of a long time lover. I arched upward into his caresses, seeking out more of that maddening fire he aroused in me. 

"Want you. . . Obi," he moaned, trailing his mouth downward to tease my nipples that he had pinched to aching hardness only moments before. 

I watched those full, tempting lips gently brush against the sensitized nub and whimpered softly. He answered with swirling of his hot tongue, followed by a hard suck that sent a tremor all the way through me. "Please!" I panted, arching against him again. 

"Please, what?" 

His words were a hot exhalation of breath against my other nipple. I squirmed against him, urging the hands that were stroking up and down my abdomen to move lower. 

I groaned when he moved away from me to stand. The air of the room was cold on the newly bared skin that he had been warming. He helped me to my feet and led me to the bedroom, stopping to kiss me every few steps along the way. He tugged the tie that held up my loose workout pants, and they fell into a puddle of fabric at my feet. I shrugged out of my tunic and stood naked and fully erect before him. 

He smiled appreciatively, and I shivered as I felt his eyes linger hungrily at my groin. He was stripping off his workout clothes as well, revealing more and more fair, smooth skin. His torso was lean but still covered with well-defined muscles. Small, hardened nipples were the same color pink as his lips, and I longed to taste them. His hands moved to the waistband of his pants, and I couldn't take my eyes away. Narrow hips lead down to a patch of downy blond hair. He lowered the pants even more and his cock sprang free -- large, erect, and leaking clear fluid. 

Eri wasted no time in pushing me backwards onto my Master's sleep couch in an untidy sprawl. My legs dangled off the edge and I could barely reach the floor with the tips of my toes. I tried to sit up, but was stopped by his hand against my stomach. 

"Relax, Obi." 

He spread my knees wide enough so that he could kneel between them. I half-laughed, half-groaned when the curled tail of his padawan braid tickled the inside of my thigh. It was the last coherent thing I remember. His lips found their target and my brain lost its ability to process anything besides the velvety heat surrounding my cock. 

I reached down and ran my hands through his cropped golden hair. The short ponytail was still bound with a tie and the curls felt like silk against my fingers. His eyes were closed in what looked like the deepest concentration as he worked me expertly with tongue and lips. 

"Eri. . ." I moaned, and his dark eyes met mine. "Force, Eri. . . I need more." 

He drew back and released me from his mouth with a soft wet sound, then continued to stroke me in his hand. "You'll get more," he assured me. 

He kissed me from base to tip with soft, wet lips and I knew I was lost. I cried out when he pulled back the foreskin with two fingers and circled his tongue over the exposed head. A firm upward stroke of his hand was all it took, and I came. 

When the planet finally stopped spinning, and all I could hear was the harsh sounds of my breathing, I strained my neck upwards to look at Eri. He was still stroking my softening penis in one hand, and running two fingers through the pool of semen that had gathered in my navel. The knowledge of what was coming next awakened my arousal yet again. I lifted my knees to give him better access. 

Eri planted tender kisses against my inner thigh as he prepared me. When I was used to one probing finger, he withdrew and re-entered with two. I bit at my lips to stifle a small sound of discomfort. All pain was soon forgotten as those fingers twisted and curled upward slightly. I gasped and arched off the bed at the pleasure that rocketed through me. 

"Yes. . . now!" I cried. "Please. . . Oh, Force. . . please." 

"On your knees," Eri instructed with a kiss against my renewed erection. He stood up, preparing himself with the last drops of my first emission. His cock glistened in the soft light, standing proudly out from his body. 

I flipped onto my knees and rested my head on my forearms. He stroked my back for a few moments, relaxing the tension, and allowing my breathing to calm. He murmured soft comforting words that I could barely hear or understand. My life narrowed down to the single sensation of him entering my body. 

Gentle, but insistent, he rocked forward in ever deepening strokes that were tinged with the vaguest sensation of pain. It became a familiar rhythm, and I was soon meeting him halfway with a backward movement of my own. 

"Yes!" 

The cry was torn from his throat as his lean hips finally settled against my bottom. 

I was filled and stretched to nearly past bearing, but I still wanted more -- *needed* more. Something was missing, something vital, and I wanted to cry out for it. I heard his harsh breathing behind me, and the soft gasp of pleasure when he drew back for his first thrust. I bit back a scream of pleasure and pain at the burning friction as be began to pound into me. 

Moments, or perhaps only heartbeats later, Eri found his release inside me. He impaled me, forcing my face to the bed and shook as his cock pulsed and spilled. The extra fluid made his withdrawal easy, and I soon found myself flipped back over onto my back. Still panting and flushed, Eri stroked me to my second orgasm with his hands. Once again, my existence exploded in the white light of pleasure and I saw him lower his head to catch my seed with his mouth. 

I closed my eyes and tried to recover and felt Eri lie down beside me and wrap me in his arms. Neither of us felt the need to speak, only to calm each other with gentle touches. We kissed lazily until we both fell asleep. 

It was the first rest I'd had without nightmares since the day Qui-Gon left. 

--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*-- 

I woke up later that evening nuzzled close to Eri's smooth skin. For the first time in what seemed like ages, I didn't feel the utter desperation upon waking. Instead, I was filled with a warmth and acceptance that I thought would never come; an acceptance of my fate, of Qui-Gon's decision, and of the need to move beyond the events on Naboo. It was a feeling that was long in coming, but I embraced it. . . the same way I reached out and embraced my lover. 

Eri-Kol's eyes opened and then drifted shut again sleepily. I smiled and traced his slightly parted lips with the tip of a finger. He murmured a soft word and shifted closer so that we were pressed chest to chest, our legs entangled. The intimacy of it all felt so good, that I entertained thoughts of never getting up. 

Eventually, our lips met and I allowed myself to drown in the sweetness of his mouth against mine. It was gentle, leisurely. . . the kisses not meant to arouse but to soothe. I kissed him the way I wanted to earlier but was too caught up in passion to take the time. I sucked on his tempting lips, then dipped down to taste the cleft in his chin -- mirror to my own. He only laughed and pulled me even closer. 

"Mmmm. . . Obi. What time is it?" he asked between kisses. 

"Don't know," I replied muzzily, and whimpered a complaint when he used the Force to bring the lights up. 

"Oh Sith! It's past the first hour!" he cried and quickly extracted himself from my embrace. 

"Stay," I pleaded. 

"I can't." 

"Please, Eri. Just stay." 

"I can't." He pulled on his workout pants hastily. "I'm already on probation and I'm past curfew again. Master Tarran is going to kill me," he muttered. 

"Tell her you were with me," I said with a smile. 

"Then she'll torture me first before she kills me. No thanks." He pulled on his tunic, but didn't bother to tie it shut. Instead he bent down and kissed me one last time. "Tomorrow in the training arena, thirteenth hour." 

I nodded in agreement, and watched him disappear out the door. 

--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*-- 

We had been fighting two hours. 

I was so deeply connected to the Force that I could tell by instinct exactly how long our match had been going on. We were fighting alone in a small training room with the presence of only one other person -- Master Windu. There were no crowds to distract us, no wagers being made. It was the truest essence of what it meant to be a Jedi -- a test of strategy and skill. 

I had come far in four weeks. From our first match when I was winded after only half an hour until now when I met Eri-Kol blow for blow with ease. I had gained weight and firmed muscles that had wasted during my sickness. I was at top physical condition once again, and the Force fairly hummed as it flowed through me. 

Eri and I had taken off our boots before the match and stripped off our drenched tunics somewhere near the middle. We fought only in the loose comfort of our workout pants. My bare feet skidded on the sweat slicked floor as I sprung to my right to avoid a particularly close swing. Luckily I maintained my balance and Eri's blue blade hummed past only a few centimeters from my ear. 

Eri-Kol had always had the advantage of superior height and reach, but my strength was speed and acrobatics. I used both of those qualities as I vaulted over Eri's head in a somersault and struck downward before my feet hit the ground. He obviously had anticipated me, and parried the blow with minimal effort. 

We circled each other, taking the time to catch our breath and recoup. It might have been a mistake. I found myself staring at the fine sheen of sweat that glistened on his skin and ran down his taut stomach. His Padawan braid was drenched and stuck to his chest; the curled tail circled around a pink nipple. 

It was a highly inopportune time to be thinking about sex, I soon discovered as he stuck a blow that sizzled as it struck the back of my hand. I bit back a cry of pain and dropped my lightsaber. 

"Enough for one match. Good work Padawan Heth," Master Windu suddenly called from the shadows of the training room. "Knight Kenobi, a word with you?" 

I nodded and walked over to where the Master sat. Eri busied himself by picking up our discarded tunics and boots and heading toward the showers. 

"I am pleased with your progress, Obi-Wan," Mace told me. "I'd like you meet me here tomorrow morning for evaluation. If all goes well, I'll speak with the Council and you will be receiving your first mission next week." 

"I am honored you think me ready," I said respectfully. "Is there anything special I must do to prepare?" 

"This is not a test you can study for, Obi-Wan. You must bring all that you are and all you have learned forward. Be prepared for anything." 

I nodded solemnly. I had faced tests like this before -- daily on missions with my Master. As Qui-Gon always said, life was a test. 

"Meditate tonight upon your true feelings. Sometimes we can be deceived when it is unclear what we truly believe. When our path is enlightened we will find the wisdom and strength to start our journey," he told me. "May the Force be with you." 

--*--*--*-- 

"Guess what?" Eri asked me when I joined him in the shower. 

"Hmm.. don't tell me. Temple gossip or something of a more personal nature?" I embraced him from behind and ducked us both underneath the pounding spray. 

"What would have been Temple gossip a month ago." He turned and smiled at me charmingly. "My Master is off-planet for two days." 

"And why aren't you with her?" I looked up and grinned at the water cascading down his face. 

"Sith, Obi. Can you come up with anything more revolting? I'm not going off-planet with her for seven more weeks," he told me, "and I'm planning on enjoying every single moment of it. Besides. . . I think she has a lover on her home planet that she visits twice a year. Yoda couldn't even convince her to take me along." 

"Ahhh. . . and what does this news have to do with me? As if I didn't know?" I stepped closer to him to plant a kiss on the protrusion of his collarbone. His penis was half-hard and pressed against my belly. I reached down to take it in my hand, running my thumb over the bit of smooth head revealed by the foreskin. 

"Well, we could. . . ahh. . . we could spend all night together. No curfews, no demerits. . . Force, Obi!" 

I laughed at the effects of the firm strokes of my hand on his cock. I grabbed the back of his head and pulled him down for a kiss as his hips rocked forward and back slowly. It didn't take very long to bring him to full erection. 

"You know, there will be demerits if an Initiate would come in here and see us," I told him. "Or even worse, Master Yoda. This *is* a public area." 

"Master Yoda? I have to hand it to you, Obi. You sure know how to ruin a mood." Eri grinned at me. "But I think we're safe for now." He placed his hand over mine, encouraging me to continue. 

"I think this will keep until tonight." I pulled my hand away, and moved over to the next shower stall. I schooled my features into a serene mask to avoid laughing at the look of complete shock on his face. "That's for looking so good and distracting me during the match." 

"Sith-spawn!" He swore, and I couldn't help dissolving into giggles. "You'll pay for this tonight, Obi-Wan Kenobi." He glowered as he ducked his head under the spray. 

I eyed his prominent erection. "That does look uncomfortable, Padawan." I laughed until my sides ached at the glare he gave me in return. 

--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*-- 

After the evening meal, Eri and I retired to his quarters for the night. We had sat on his couch doing little more than talking and making out for about an hour. There were no curfews and no restrictions. Sex was going to happen, but neither of us seemed rushed to get to it. It was the most relaxing and leisurely seduction. 

"Obi?" 

"Hmm?" I murmured in response. We were stretched out lengthwise on the couch, naked to the waist. I sat between his parted knees, my back to his chest. He had been busy for several minutes kissing my neck and shoulders while plying gentle caresses against my chest and belly. The effects of his ministrations seemed just as powerful as a sedative and I hovered close to sleep. 

"Do you remember our first time together?" 

"Of course I do," I replied, smiling at the remembrance. "It was my first time ever, how could I forget?" 

"It was mine too," He laughed. "We were such idiots, Obi. I had no clue what I was doing." 

"Neither did I. Obi-Wan Kenobi was the oldest virgin on Coruscant, remember?" 

"Umm-hmm. I am still sorry that I gagged you, though." 

My entire body shook with silent laughter. We both had been too scared to try penetration, and I was the bold one to suggest we try oral sex instead. My clever suggestion led me to be the one to try it first. Inexperienced as I was, I had underestimated the size of Eri's erect member and paid the consequences when I became a bit too enthusiastic. The entire mockery of an encounter ended up with us both using our hands, a method we were both comfortable with. We hadn't spoken once of that embarrassing incident since. 

"We've improved in that area quite a bit," I told him, snuggling more firmly against his chest. "It would be fun to go back and try it again." 

A silence grew between us, but a comfortable one. I closed my eyes and concentrated on the sounds of our breathing and the feel of his fingers circling slowly around hardened nipples. I sighed in contentment. If he wanted me any more relaxed I'd be asleep, I thought with a grin. 

"Do you ever worry about the future?" His words were soft against my ear. 

"There is no need to. The future is determined by the Force. We only have the now," I told him. "We can prepare for the future, but we must not fear it." 

"I'd expect that kind of answer from my Master," Eri chuckled. "I'm asking *you*. Does the part of you that isn't completely Jedi worry about the future?" 

"I think we all do," I said. "We are Jedi, but we are all still mortal beings who are apprehensive about the unknown. It's not a weakness, it's just nature. Why do you ask?" 

"I don't know," Eri sighed. "In a week, you'll be on solo missions off-planet. I'll be away for at least a year with my Master's mission to Calsehn II coming up. It might be a very long time until we see each other again." 

"Is that sentimentality that I'm sensing? From Eri-Kol Heth? I'm sure being off Coruscant won't interfere too badly with your rampant sex life." My tone was light and teasing, but he still seemed to stiffen behind me with my words. I cursed myself silently for my insensitivity. 

"I suppose I deserved that." 

"No. I'm sorry, Eri," I took his hand in mine and threaded my fingers into his. 

"I've done a lot of things that I shouldn't have," he said, sounding very close to tears. "I've hurt a lot of people in the process. It's like one wrong compounds onto another until everything just collapses under the strain." 

"Eri, you don't have to--" 

"But I do. Just hear me out, Obi," he implored. "All these years. . ." He stopped, fumbling for words. "It hasn't been about the sex. It was never. . . I just wanted to feel close to someone. I wanted what you had with Qui-Gon." 

I tried to sit up, but Eri's arms remained wrapped around me. The mention of Qui-Gon's name felt like it had reopened a wound inside me. I was nearly overcome with a sense of utter wrongness that I couldn't quite place. All I knew is that I wanted to extract myself from Eri's embrace desperately. 

"I was jealous. I've never felt anything like that with anyone. I can't even talk to my Master on most days. We never bonded." He nearly laughed, a bitter, tearful sound. "We're not even friends." 

"At first I thought I could get the bond through sex," he continued. "Later on it just became a substitute. The more I got the more empty I felt, but I couldn't stop. It was always the next one-- the next Knight, the next Master-- the next one would *love* me. I had to try." 

I didn't know what to say to comfort him. Suddenly, my Jedi training seemed almost useless to me. For all the exercises in emotional control, I had never been taught how to handle the pain of another, especially a friend. I gathered up both his hands in mine and gave them a supportive squeeze. It felt horribly insufficient. "I'm sorry, Eri," I whispered. 

"What happened with Qui-Gon was the lowest point in my life," he admitted. "He called me by your name and I realized that I had become this faceless body for people to rut in. He hurt me. On the outside I bled a little, but inside it was far worse. It -- it wasn't all his fault, I let him. . ." 

I didn't want to accuse Qui-Gon. In my heart I knew he wasn't capable of inflicting pain so casually. The questions still haunted me: Why had it happened? What in the name of the Force had gotten into my Master? Did I even know him at all? Why did he have to hurt Eri? Why was everything so incredibly complex so that I didn't know what to feel? 

"It wasn't your fault, Eri." 

"I can't convince myself of that," he said, spilling warm tears onto my neck. "I don't want to do this anymore, Obi." 

"You don't have to. Don't cry." I twisted around so that I was facing him. I almost wished I was wearing my robe so that I could wipe away his tears with the sleeve like Qui-Gon had with me. I didn't cry often in front of my Master, but when I did I never felt safer than when he held me. I wished I could only be capable of comfort like his. All I could do was to pull him close and try. 

"I love you, Obi," he murmured against my neck. 

My eyes snapped open in surprise. "What did you say?" I whispered. 

"I said I love you. No, I'm in love with you. I think I always have been." 

I drew away from him and let out a long breath. It felt like a dead weight had fallen into my stomach. This couldn't be happening. I bit the inside of my lip as I desperately searched for suitable words. 

"I didn't know you'd look so upset," he told me softly. 

"I'm not. I'm. . ." I began. How did I feel? I cared for Eri-Kol. I knew that much, but did I love him? I cherished the friendship. . . the sex was fantastic. Faltering, I dared to look into my heart to examine my feelings as Master Windu suggested. There was no denying what I saw there. It shined like a beacon that had illuminated my life for twelve years. It was warmth, strength, and serenity. Qui-Gon. How could I have tried to forget what he meant to me? 

"I'm sorry, Eri." They were the hardest words I had ever spoken. How could it be easy to break his heart again? "I can't return what you feel." 

The hurt on his face felt recreated tenfold in my heart. 

"That makes me no better than the ones that have used you," I told him. "I'm so sorry." 

Not knowing what else to do, I gathered my tunic from the floor and slipped it on. The sooner I left, the better we both would be. I dared to look over at my friend saw he looked positively stricken at what I was doing. 

"Please... Obi, I won't speak of it again," he reached out a hand to stop me. "Just -- just don't leave." 

"It's not fair to either of us. We should have never allowed this to happen," I said as gently as I could. "My life is with Qui-Gon. I know that it's no comfort to you, but you helped me see into my own heart. I can't apologize enough, but know that you are my closest friend and I never meant to hurt you." 

"He's gone, Obi. He's not coming back." His words sounded bitter. He had every right to be. 

"No, he's not," I stated. "I will find him. It's only been four weeks, he can't have gotten far." 

If only I knew where to start. 

--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*-- 

I spent the rest of the night in the star map room. It was one of Qui-Gon's favorite places to spend time in when on Coruscant. Some of my earliest memories of my apprenticeship were sitting with my Master under the blue velvet dome as he pointed out some of the planets he had visited over the years. He told stories of the volcano eruptions on Moltok that protected the planet from radiation from its powerful sun. I sat amazed in wonder as he described the capital city of Berchest that was completely carved from a giant crystal. For such a quiet man, Qui-Gon was a vivid, talented storyteller. I always felt honored when he shared his tales with me. 

The star map room was also the place Qui-Gon went to be alone with his thoughts when he faced difficult decisions. One time he had said that there was no better way to put problems in perspective than to realize the true vastness of the galaxy. We were but small beings in comparison. I wished that I could believe him. I was just one man, but my dilemma felt as huge as the sea of stars and planets projected all around me. 

I had no idea where to start looking for Qui-Gon. His transport ship had left Coruscant for Alderaan, but from there he could have gone anywhere. He had expressed a desire to visit Bandomeer, but there was no way of knowing if he had. 

Even if I did know where to look, there was no way the Council would allow me leave to search for my disgraced Master. To do so would require a tendering of my own resignation from the only existence I'd ever known. I would throw away everything I had ever trained for and all my hopes and dreams. I would be cast out to drift among the stars, searching for the other half of my soul. I'd likely be searching the rest of my life. 

Then there was Eri-Kol. The Padawan had bared his heart and soul to me and I did nothing but crush his feelings. The hurt on his face during my betrayal would haunt me forever. Despite his actions, he had a childlike innocence that only wanted to be loved and accepted. I was ashamed to admit that I had joined the ranks of many who had abused his body and ravaged his emotions. Things would likely never be the same between us again. 

I turned my attention to the stars surrounding me. Space was so vast. Limitless. It was estimated that only a small fraction of the galaxy had been mapped by scholars. So much uncharted territory. So many possible hiding places. 

"Where are you, Master?" I asked. Tears filled my eyes, and the tiny pinpoints of light blurred and began to run together. 

I couldn't exist like this anymore. I had to do something. I spent the rest of the night on my knees in meditation, hoping the Force would give me the insight needed to begin my journey. 

--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*-- 

I arrived fifteen minutes early for my meeting with Master Windu the next morning, but didn't spend the extra time in meditation or warming up. Instead, I sat in one of the chairs and waited, tossing Qui-Gon's lightsaber from hand to hand nervously. I rehearsed the words I planned to speak over and over until I felt that I sounded confident enough. The Councilor would have only two choices: Allow me leave to find my master, or accept my resignation. 

There was no reason that it should be a difficult request to make. I'd always known that a Jedi was free to leave at any time, and for any reason. Many did so each year without incident. There would be no rebuke from Mace Windu or any other master. I wouldn't be persuaded to stay. As a Jedi I could make own decisions regarding my life. We were all free to do as we pleased as long as it brought no dishonor on the Order. Nonetheless, I didn't know why these words seemed so hard to speak. 

I looked up at the chronometer and saw that forty-five minutes had passed. Master Windu was a half-hour late, I realized with surprise. Mace was *never* late! Punctuality was the Councilor's number one expectation of himself and every other Jedi he came into contact with. Certainly, he would have contacted me by comlink if he'd been detained. 

I reached into the inner pocket of my tunic and realized my comlink was missing. I swore under my breath. I had left it in Eri's quarters the night before. It probably fell out of my pocket while I was dressing. It seemed I would have to be strong and face up to my actions before I left everything behind. Automatically, I thanked the Force for being wise enough to use a mistake in guiding my actions toward the right path. It was my duty to speak to Eri-Kol of what happened the night before. I should not leave without resolving the negativity that had taken hold of our relationship. I would see to that right after I found out what had happened to Master Windu. 

--*-- 

The Council chambers were occupied and the door locked. So, an unscheduled Council meeting had been called and Master Windu was detained. I sighed and started to walk away toward the lifts when I noticed Docent Vant shuffling through datapads in her office across the hall. Perhaps she had information about what was going on. 

"Obi-Wan Kenobi," she said with a smile when I came in. Her pointed teeth sparkled. "It's been a long time since I've seen you around these parts." 

"I was at Council chambers about two months ago, but I don't think you were around at the time," I told her. "How have you been?" 

"Same as always, young man." She pointed toward a chair. "Have a seat?" 

"I've only got a few minutes, but thanks for the offer," I declined. "What's going on in there?" I pointed toward the closed doors of chambers. 

"That's official Council business." Her eyes narrowed with mock severity. "The future of the Republic is at stake and all that good stuff. Don't ask me, I just work here." 

I scoffed. "Come on! Everyone knows you're the most informed being in the Temple! You can tell me." I grinned at her. 

Her headtail twitched in response. She looked toward the Chamber doors and back to me again in indecision. She was an incurable gossip and I hoped that fact would further my cause. Besides, I was genuinely curious. 

"Come *on*!" I prodded. "It will be around the entire Temple before the evening meal. For once, *I* want to be the first to know." 

"You really want to know?" Her voice dropped to a near whisper. 

I nodded, and leaned closer. 

"Well, a small faction of the Senate has accused Chancellor Palpatine of a number of high crimes. They wish the Jedi Council to know of their complaints," she told me. 

"What kind of crimes?" I asked. 

"Bribery, for one. They believe that Palpatine has paid off a number of senators for their support." 

"That's nothing new," I sighed. 

"Secondly, they feel the wide sweeping changes he's planning are, shall we say, a bit too close for comfort." 

"Meaning what?" 

"They say he's taking the strong leadership issue to his head. His proposal would make him closer to a monarch than a president. His control over the Senate would be absolute." 

"That's not unusual in a time of transitional leadership," I said. "Many worry that the power balance will be adversely shifted. Why is the Council agreeing to hear this? They usually take no part in bureaucratic entanglements." 

"There is a belief among them that Palpatine has ties with the Jedi," she smiled, finally getting to the meat of the gossip. "They fear their resistance may be met with force. They're a superstitious lot and don't want a Jedi-led takeover of their planets. So, they want their concerns to be heard by the Council." 

"What kind of ties?" I shook my head. "We neither endorse nor condemn any leader." 

"That's where the usefulness of my information ends, young man. That's what we have a Council for." She smiled. "It's all I know." 

I sighed. I now had more questions than answers. "Well, at least I'm the first to know this time." I grinned at her. "I'll let you get back to your work." 

"You take care, Obi-Wan. Don't be a stranger," she called after me as I left. 

I waved at her over my shoulder as I stepped into a lift tube. I punched the button for Eri-Kol's floor as soon as the doors slid shut. 

--*--*--*--*--*-- 

I paused outside Eri-Kol's door. For probably the thousandth time, I thought of how easy it would be just to leave and let this situation be. How easy it must be for others who weren't bound by duty and conscience, I thought. I'd been to hundreds of planets and starships and met people like that. I'd always thought that they were evil or foolish. It came to clear to me outside of Eri's quarters that perhaps they were just frightened. 

I shook my head in frustration and reached for the door chime. The wound between us was raw and new, but it had to be faced sometime. There was no better time than the present. 

As my fingertip touched the button, I heard something faintly behind the closed door and I paused again. Drawing the Force around me, I leaned closer, listening intently. I heard the vague murmur of Eri-Kol's voice, followed by an unfamiliar male voice answering. He wasn't alone. A red heat seemed to burst out of some point in my heart. 

I took a step backwards, biting on the inside of my lip in bewilderment. Did I just feel a rush of jealousy? So, he was alone in his room with another man. This *was* Eri-Kol Heth. To be acting like this was the first time was just absurd, I thought. My mind fairly boggled whenever I tried to comprehend how many lovers he'd had over the years. Was I so selfish to want him to spend his life alone even after the tactless way I dismissed him the night before? If so, I had several more inappropriate emotions to add to my list to meditate upon. 

I swallowed past the lump in my throat and leaned close to the door again. I used the Force to augment my senses, and slowly an image of the room started to materialize in front of my eyes. Eri knelt on the floor in the traditional apprentice position, facing a miniature holographic figure dressed in long robes. The figure's hood was pulled up, obstructing my view of its profile. By Eri's posture of respect, I would assume that it was Master Tarran he was addressing. I shook my head. I knew it was a male voice that I heard. 

I began to sharpen my sense of hearing, then automatically thought better of it. Eavesdropping on a personal conversation was unbecoming of a Jedi, not to mention in incredibly poor taste. It was truly none of my business. I began to draw back and give him a few minutes to finish the transmission when I heard it. I thought my heart would start beating out of my chest.   
  


"Kenobi suspects," Eri said flatly to the hologram. "Jinn left him a datapad with the whole story." 

"It is of no concern," the wavering figure replied. 

"It is to *me*! I've risked too much already for this plan of yours." 

"Mind your tongue, young apprentice. I have already assured you that your reward will be sufficient compensation for the risk." 

"My apologies, Master. It has only taken longer than I believed it would." 

"I know. This unfortunate affair with the Senate will not disrupt my plan, only delay it. This I assure you."   
  


Then I recognized the voice. 

Pain and the shock of betrayal rose inside me, but I quickly battered the feelings down. There would be time to reflect on emotion later, I thought, now is the time for action. It seemed that Palpatine had set a trap for both Qui-Gon and myself -- with Eri-Kol as the bait. Now I knew the truth, and there was no time to waste. I needed a record of the conversation to present to Master Windu. 

I had found out Palpatine's rumored link to the Jedi. 

Carefully, I gathered the Force around me again and visually scanned the room. Precious seconds ticked by while I tried to locate the position of my comlink. I finally spotted it on the floor near the couch. I focused the Force like a laser beam toward the device. I knew that with one miscalculation on my part Eri would sense my presence in the Force, and it would all be over. 

Thankfully, my master had trained me well in covert object manipulations in case I would ever have to face a Force-trained adversary. He was protecting me against Xanatos at the time, but it was amazing how useful the skill had come to be. The energy cut through the room like the sharpest blade, not disturbing anything out of the way of its path. In only a heartbeat, I had managed to activate the transmitter. It would record a log of communication for exactly ten minutes. 

I prayed it would be enough time. 

--*-- 

A Jedi doesn't stand silently while injustice is being committed. 

I moved through the quick motions of the kata of crystal consciousness. Turn. Strike left. Open hand. Turn. Kick and leap. 

A Jedi doesn't use his body to negotiate or bargain. 

Leap. Spin. Kick and strike right. 

A Jedi has the duty to intervene in a situation where others may be hurt or slandered. 

A slow spin. One final strike forward. Bow and kneel. 

I knelt on the floor of my quarters, pausing to let my heart rate and breathing return to normal. The kata of crystal consciousness wasn't exceptionally difficult-- I had barely broken a sweat-- but still managed to be taxing. It required the recollection of a series of Jedi teachings relevant to the problem at hand. Some of those teachings I hadn't thought about in years. 

For what felt the like the hundredth time, I reached over to my comlink and replayed the communications log. 

". . . has changed. We will proceed as planned after this uprising in the Senate is dealt with." 

"I can't smuggle any more datachips in without a new access code. Your guards are suspicious of me. You're going to have to find another way." 

"I will create another code for you. Pick it up on my desk tonight. I need the full transcripts of the Council's meeting. The security will be bypassed at the tenth hour for fifteen minutes." 

"What about Kenobi's plans? He is determined to find Jinn. I don't know why you underestimate his will." 

"I have no illusions regarding his will. He is his master's apprentice, to be sure. He will not find it so easy to locate Jinn. My contact assures me that he is well hidden. There is no doubt he wishes never to be found. Now, my young apprentice, I will expect those transcripts in my office in the morning." 

"Yes, Master. I will not let you down." 

I went over my plan one more time, feeling not at all more confident that it would work. I had to be the one to enter Palpatine's office when the security was bypassed at the tenth hour. Once inside, I would look for evidence of the Chancellor's plans and hopefully discover the location of Qui-Gon. It would be a risky endeavor to say the least. Perhaps the most challenging part would come first, however: Getting the keypass and detaining Eri-Kol. 

The odds were not in my favor, and I supposed Qui-Gon would not approve. The better part of my mind said that I would require more time and planning to pull it off. Time, however, was not my ally in this. 

I set the plan in motion as I grabbed a datapad from a nearby table. I plugged in the comlink to the data port, and proceeded to download the communications log into memory. It only took about fifteen seconds before the device chimed in completion. I typed in the security command. 

"User's name, please," a computerized voice prompted. 

"Mace Windu," I replied. The datapad chimed again. 

"Security protection complete," it announced. 

Just to be sure, I typed in the access command to test it. 

"Access code for Mace Windu," it prompted. 

I typed in the ten digits of my own code. 

"Access denied," it announced. 

I sighed. It had begun. I gathered my robe, the datapad, and tucked my comlink into my pocket. I checked to make sure I had everything I needed before I left. Saying a silent prayer to the Force, I left my quarters. Hopefully, I would know Qui-Gon's whereabouts when I came back. 

--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*-- 

"He's *still* in Council Chambers?" I asked Docent Vant. 

"The senators left hours ago. The Council is still reviewing the situation," she explained. "What is the important matter you need to discuss with Master Windu?" 

I sighed. "It's all in this datapad." I handed it to her. "Can you be certain he gets this as soon as the Council adjourns?" 

"Of course," she set it on her desk and looked at me. Her headtail twitched. She was obviously dying of curiosity. "What is it?" 

"A recipe for kroyie casserole," I said dryly. 

"Liar," she groused in good-natured disappointment as I left her office. 

--*--*--*--*--*--*--*-- 

"So. You changed your mind." Eri's voice sounded colder than I ever remembered it. He stood blocking the entranceway to his quarters, his posture straight with defensiveness. He wore only his loose workout pants, and his chest glistened with sweat from the kata he'd been doing when I rang the chime.. "What do you want?" 

I swallowed thickly, holding back the words of rage I wanted to yell at him. "Can I come in?" 

"After what you did last night, you want to come in?" He smirked. 

After what *I* did? I tamped back down the flare of anger. Damn him for manipulating Qui-Gon and continuing to play this charade with me. I struggled to school my features into a visage of serenity. It was so very, very hard. "I. . . " I began. 

"Are you sure it won't damage your precious relationship with your master?" he said with that sarcastic sneer again. Eri could look amazingly cold when he wanted to. "Oh, or maybe you left another item here that you'd like to retrieve. What is it now? Your holoprojector?" 

"No," I retorted. "I just wanted to talk to you. Can I come in?" 

"As you wish, Knight Kenobi. I'm just a lowly Padawan." He stepped aside and motioned me to enter with a flourish. 

I stepped inside and heard the door shut with a swoosh behind me. Taking several deep, calming breaths, I waited for Eri to speak. Seconds ticked by, and I shifted in discomfort at the silence. "Eri--" 

"Oh, do you want some tea, Knight Kenobi?" He walked around in front of me, bowing in a mockery of respect. "Tea? Some leftover Targamian stew?" 

I shook my head. 

"Ahh, not hungry, then." Eri pursed his lips into that irritating smirk again. "Oh, I know. You want to fuck me again." 

I shook my head, clinging to the shreds of my patience. "I don't want to-- Eri, don't do this." 

He dropped his pants and stepped out of them. "Just give me a second, Knight Kenobi. It won't take long." 

I shook my head, refusing to look at his hand moving on his half-hard penis. Strength, I thought. I need strength and patience and . . . 

He laughed bitterly. "I can be ready in an instant, anytime, anywhere. Look." His cock was already beginning to rise up from his body in a smooth arch. "I'm ready for you now. You can do whatever you like." 

I have to focus on the mission at hand, I thought desperately. My mission was to detain Eri-Kol so that I would be the one to enter Palpatine's office at the tenth hour. According to the chronometer, I had a little under forty minutes. Despite my better intentions, my mind had started to formulate a plan. 

**A Jedi doesn't use his body to bargain or negotiate.** 

This was probably the only chance I would have to find out Qui-Gon's whereabouts. 

**A Jedi is bound by duty to right an injustice committed.** 

//Forgive me for what I'm about to do, Master. I dishonor every lesson you've ever taught me by the doing of it, but it is the only option open to me. I'm sorry. . . I'm sorry.// 

The words bounced hollowly around my head. The conduit between master and apprentice had been severed weeks ago, but I still sent it. The thoughts gathered in that place in my mind where Qui-Gon used to be; where Qui-Gon would be again, Force willing. The emptiness would be filled. The pain would stop. It would begin tonight. 

Eri watched me with narrowed, dark eyes. His hand never slowed on the length of his erection and it still grew, the head turning crimson and swollen. A warm red flush was creeping up his chest and neck. I found myself responding instinctively to the sight of him. 

"In the bedroom," I said hoarsely. "On your back. Now." 

"Yes, Master," he responded automatically. His eyes burned in fury as he turned and walked toward the bedroom. 

I followed, stripping off my belt and sash along the way. I pulled my tunic over my head once I was inside the door. Eri draped himself across his sleepcouch like a willing sacrifice. When I lowered my trousers enough so that my erection sprang free, he lifted his knees in invitation. His eyes still flashed barely controlled anger and contempt. I hardened my heart against it. 

"Are you going to take me hard like Qui-Gon?" he inquired. "Are you going to make me bleed? Would that please you?" 

"Quiet," I ordered. "I have no intention of hurting you, Eri." 

"It's a little late for that, don't you think?" he snapped. "Just get on with it. I'm satisfied with having you this way, if I can't have it any other." 

I couldn't do it. I closed my eyes to shut out the sight of Eri's offering. It was far beneath me to use his body in such a manner. I would never forgive myself. My arousal died and I went limp almost immediately. "No," I stated. "No." 

Eri swallowed thickly. The heat of anger disappeared from his face and was replaced with something else entirely. 

I looked away. 

"You're not--" 

"No." I shook my head. "I can't. Not like this." I pulled my trousers back up and fastened them with shaking fingers. My mind whirled with various emotions, each coming too fast to recognize. Among them all, my a memory of master's voice rose clearly. **There is always another way, Padawan.** 

He sat up on the bed and studied me for a long moment. "So, what happens now?" Dark brown eyes met mine, an unreadable emotion swirling in their depths. 

I chewed on the inside of my lip, deep in thought. 

"Are you just going to leave, and that will be it?" he asked me. 

"No, I would. . . " I began. **There is always another way, Padawan.** "I would like to stay with you tonight. There's no reason for the both of us be to be lonely." 

He glanced quickly toward the chronometer. I tried my best not to let on that I noticed. Seconds ticked by as I waited for him to decide. He was weighing his options, calculating risks, coming up with his own plans. It felt like the longest stretch of time I had ever lived though. 

Finally, he nodded. "I would like that," he said. He climbed farther up on the sleep couch and patted the space next to him. "There's plenty of room." 

I sighed softly in relief and sat down to pull off my boots. I glanced at the chronometer. I had thirty-five minutes. 

I stood and slipped off my trousers. Clinging to hope that my skills would be enough to pass this test, I lied down next to Eri-Kol and let myself be pulled close to his warm body. I captured his lips in a kiss that he returned enthusiastically. I let my fingers roam though his cropped curls as I deepened the kiss. He moaned into my mouth and pulled closer still. Our legs tangled together as he rolled halfway atop me. 

The Force was a living entity as it pulsed around me and I gathered in its energy. I released it through my fingers and into his mind-- soothing him. . . lulling him. "Sleep," I murmured against his lips. "You're tired." 

He jerked in protest, but I only increased my effort. My fingers tingled with the transfer as I massaged his scalp. I'd done this before when Qui-Gon slept restlessly, tormented by nightmares of Xanatos. It only took a small Force-push into his mind to banish the dreams and deliver him into deep sleep. It took a bit more effort with a very awake Eri-Kol struggling against me. 

"Good," I whispered as his resistance ceased. His eyes, only millimeters from my own, struggled to remain open. I captured his lips again in a soft kiss as he finally succumbed to my suggestion into a peaceful sleep. His breathing evened out and slowed as I pushed him even deeper into unconsciousness. 

When I was sure he was under, I got up and quickly pulled on my clothes again. As I was fastening my boots, I saw Eri's tunic on the floor nearby. I rooted through the internal pockets but found nothing of interest. I searched around the small room again. 

I had twenty-five minutes. 

In the sitting area, I found his utility belt and sash discarded on the couch. I emptied the contents of the pockets: Various mechanical parts and fasteners, food capsules, a tiny lightsaber repair kit, a holoprojector, datachips. . . I grabbed an unfamiliar item. My heart pounded in my chest when I recognized what I was-- a blue keypass. Blue-- the color of a Republic Official. I tucked it into an internal pocket of my tunic. 

I turned to leave his quarters, but something stopped me. I turned back and gathered all of the datachips and slipped them into my pocket as well. I shrugged on my cloak and pulled the hood up. 

I had twenty-two minutes. 

--*--*--*-- 

The short trip via cloud car from the Jedi Temple to the Republic Senate was blessedly uneventful. I was thankful to have flagged down a droid-piloted transport, and it wasn't programmed to make small-talk on the way. It gave me an opportunity to travel anonymously as well as be able to review the basic layout of the Senate building on the way. 

Security in the building was twofold: Every Republic Official was provided with a digital keypass that was encoded with the bearer's name, rank, and security level. The device would work in every door, recording a log of access when read by a scanner. Highly sensitive areas were protected by an access code that was entered manually on the control panel after using the keypass. This was to prevent unauthorized entrance to someone who may have stolen another's pass. 

Public areas of the building would be accessible without the code. From recollection of the layout, there would be three crucial points where security would need to be bypassed in order for me to enter: The lift tube to the upper floors, the guard station in the senator office space, and the Supreme Chancellor's office door. I had to clear all three in the fifteen minutes allotted. Once inside Palpatine's office, Eri's new access code would be on the desk, and this would allow me to leave the building. 

"Four credits," the droid chirped mechanically as soon as the cloud car arrived on the landing platform. 

I retrieved the debit card from my pocket and passed it through the meter. 

"Four credits deposited. Your balance is zero credits. Have a good evening, Sir." 

I pulled my hood even higher and tucked my hands into the sleeves of my robe. Outside the building, a few creatures of various species still milled about even at the late hour. None of them seemed to notice my presence as anything unusual. I was relieved. 

I swiped Eri's keypass through the reader at the main entrance. It accepted the request immediately. As the door swung open, I glanced at the security monitor at the name and rank of my current identity. 

'Gil-Par Heth, Assistant to the Supreme Chancellor, A1 clearance' 

I was suitably impressed. Eri-Kol had been walking around the Temple with a full-access Republic pass in his belt. He was a Padawan that had the entire galaxy's data available to him. It was probably a first for the Jedi, I thought. 

The senate public area was a long, rectangular room with high, vaulted ceilings. Artwork from various worlds hung from the walls. Tall, symbolic scrolls and pillars adorned a central fountain and indoor garden. The humid air was fragrant with the scent of living foliage- dirt, fertilizer, and flowers. Rising above it all was the mammoth senate chronometer. It served its purpose to remind me that I was on a tight schedule. According to it, I had four minutes until the twenty-second hour. 

I made my way slowly toward the lift tubes, admiring some of the artwork along the way to kill time. I shuffled along, edging closer to my destination and trying to look nonchalant. A pair of wookiees passed by with curious glances in my direction. I offered a friendly smile, then pushed down my hood. I assumed I was looking conspicuous with it up. 

I was examining a tribal carving from the planet Ammuud when the giant clock chimed. My eyes immediately looked toward the lift tube control panel. If the security protection was still in place, I'd be arrested by guards in a matter of seconds. What I was doing was not only dangerous, but illegal. It was a sobering thought. 

My heart raced as I reached out to swipe the keypass. I held my breath while the computer processed the request. The door slid open without needing the code. I hurried inside and punched the button for the office level. One down, two to go. 

The turbo-lift rocketed upwards at the speed of five floors per second. It was one of the technological marvels of the Republic City; a speedy way to navigate the kilometer tall skyscrapers. All I wished for, though, was a bit more time to gather my thoughts before I reached the office level. 

When the doors opened, I found myself at the end of a long hallway. Touch-screen monitors hung on the walls every few meters. They appeared to be reference terminal gateways to the library. I glanced at one as I passed and saw a readout of technical specs for some sort of device. 

At the end of the hall was the guard station. A humanoid being of uncertain gender sat behind a transparasteel barrier directly next to the access doors. The guard appeared to be completely engrossed with reading a datapad. As I moved closer, I noticed the blaster within an arm's reach. The guard was well armed and most likely knew how to use it. The Senate security forces were well known for their marksmanship. I reached for the reassuring presence of Qui-Gon's lightsaber on my belt. 

I approached the control panel and drew out the keypass. The guard barely spared me a glance. I swiped it and waited, breathless. 

"Please enter access code," the panel prompted. 

I held down a rising panic. Security was operational again! 

"Sith," I cursed quietly, my mind reeling. I needed a backup plan, and fast! 

The guard looked up from the datapad and regarded me with suspicion. "Is there a problem?" The voice sounded female. 

"I seem to have forgotten my code," I replied lamely. My fingers curled reflexively around the hilt of my lightsaber. 

"Then how did you get in the turbo-lift?" she asked. Her hand inched closer to the blaster. 

"I. . ." 

She stood up and before I knew it, her weapon was aimed at my chest. "I'm going to have to detain you," she stated. "No sudden moves. Let me see your hands." 

The Force pulsed as I gathered its power. I directed it through my hands as I revealed them to her. 

"State your name and rank," she demanded. 

"Gil-Par Heth. I am an assistant to the Supreme Chancellor." 

"Very funny. I know who Gil-Par is and you're not him," she sneered. "I am arresting you under authority of the Republic Government." 

I let go of the power of the Force, directing like a laser beam to her mind. "That won't be necessary," I said. 

She blinked and lowered the blaster. "Not necessary," she murmured softly. 

"You've mistaken my identity. I *am* Gil-Par Heth," I tried. 

"I'm sorry. I didn't recognize you," she replied in a monotone. 

I glanced at the control panel in front of her. In case of an emergency the guards would have the ability to override security to facilitate evacuation. Since the guard's mind seemed very susceptible to Force-suggestion, I gambled one last time. 

"You will disable all security protection," I said. "I may enter." 

Her hands immediately flew to the control panel. She typed in a series of characters, then looked up again. "You may enter." 

I kept the Force focused on her mind as I swiped the keypass again. The doors slid open with a swoosh. I turned to her. "You didn't see me." 

The guard didn't answer. She sat down in her seat and placed the blaster by her side. She was engrossed in reading the same datapad when the door shut and I released the hold on her mind. 

I breathed a long sigh of relief and studied my surroundings. I was faced with two long passages on either side of me. I saw a large ornate door at the end of the hallway to the right. From the orientation of the building, the door would lead to an office with a balcony looking out toward the city. I assumed it was Palpatine's and hurried down the hall, keypass in hand. 

I swiped the pass, and the door slid open. The office was decorated in vivid blue velvet. A large desk dominated the room right in front of an ornate balcony. I glanced at the desktop. A large black and golden block was carved in decorative script. It read 'Supreme Chancellor Palpatine'. 

I had made it, but my work was far from done. 

--*-- 

I looked around the office. It was sparsely decorated -- not unusual considering the short amount of time since the election. I recalled a holo-image Qui-Gon had kept of himself and the former Chancellor, Valorum, in the same office. The wall behind the desk had been covered in honors and accolades. Palpatine had removed them all. The wall was bare and empty like the rest of the room seemed. The entire area reflected a state of leadership in transition. 

I noted the furniture. Two sitting couches covered in deep blue velvet sat opposite each other. A high-backed Kaluf-hide chair sat behind the desk. The desk itself was impressive. It was finished in a glossy black with gold fixtures. Only a few objects sat on top of the surface. There was no clutter to be seen anywhere. 

I moved closer to the desk. A scale model of Theed Palace on Naboo sat on one corner. Holographic beings and droids moved about in the corridors and open spaces. The figures were created from within the model itself from what looked like hundreds of tiny holoprojectors embedded seamlessly in the pattern of the walls. The detail and care in its craftsmanship were amazing. I couldn't help wondering how much such an item might cost. 

The model sat on an alloy base with a small black button facing the Chancellor's chair. I reached out a tentative hand and pressed it. Immediately, a miniature hologram of Queen Amidala appeared before the model. She was dressed magnificently in a gown of pure white, her hair twisted into heavy, complex braids and curls. 

"A little reminder of home, honored Chancellor," she spoke. "Congratulations on your election. May your efforts bring peace and prosperity throughout the galaxy." 

The hologram flickered, the disappeared. I watched in amazement as a tiny air transport landed before the miniature Palace and a holographic version of the Queen's entourage of handmaidens began to emerge from it. The model was truly a fine work of art, I mused. 

On the other side of the desk were a datapad and a holographic messenger. Beside those objects was a small portable data reader that contained the ten digits of Eri's new access code. I picked it up and read the characters, committing them to memory. If all else failed, at least I had a way to leave the building without Force-manipulating the guards. 

I sat down in the Chancellor's chair and powered up the datapad. Warily, I eyed the directory structure that appeared on the screen. Palpatine obviously had a great deal of fondness for security functions -- nearly all of the files were password protected. The directory names gave no indications of what was inside, either. Most appeared to be code-names or random sequences of characters. Encryption, codes, and passwords. What was he hiding in his files, I wondered? 

As a Jedi, I had been instructed in the many ways to gain access to restricted binary file systems. It was considered unethical, but the skill was still useful in field practice. I studied the directories, deciding whether or not to attempt to hack in. If only I was assured of having more time! Nonetheless, I had no idea what I would be looking for even if I managed to break into the system. I sat back in the chair with a frustrated sigh. I wouldn't accept that all my effort thus far would be in vain! 

I took a few moments to gather my thoughts. I felt beyond a doubt that a clue to my master's location was somewhere within the room. A blinking light drew my eye downward. The holographic messenger! How could I have forgotten it? I slid the device closer to where I sat and examined the display panel. 

There were eleven messages stored according to the readout. I scrolled through the names of the senders. Queen Amidala, Sio Bibble, a handful of Senators from various planets, and a bunch of names I didn't recognize. I scanned the sources next. Eight messages were sent from Coruscant, two originated in Naboo, and one from an unfamiliar planet, Naes. My heart thudded in my chest as I selected the last message and pressed the play button. 

"Chancellor Palpatine." A faint wavering hologram of a tall, slender, humanoid female appeared before me and spoke. "The situation has not changed since my last transmission. The Jedi is still on Naes and working as a peace officer in the laborer sector. He recently received a bonus of fifty dataries for defusing a tense trader dispute using Force-manipulation. The money was given to the indentured along with the majority of his regular wages. He continues to live in near destitution and keeps only enough credits to buy necessities. He has befriended only a few locals, most of them immigrant laborers. He shows no indication of any plans to move elsewhere at the moment." The hologram grew dimmer and flickered. "I continue to wait for further instruction. Aurra Sing out." 

I pushed the messenger back to its original place on the desk and tamped down a surge of excitement and relief. Qui-Gon was on Naes. I needed only to arrange transport to the planet. Still, an uneasiness gnawed at me. I knew only part of the facts. I had received a clearer picture of exactly *what* had happened, but I was no closer to finding out the *why*. 

Qui-Gon and I had played a crucial role in reclaiming Palpatine's home planet of Naboo. Our efforts restored peace and order and saved the Queen from assassination by a presumable Sith Lord. What reason would he have to try to discredit Qui-Gon? My instincts needled me to explore this aspect deeper. I felt that some indication of the answer I sought could be found inside the files in the Chancellor's datapad. If only I had more time! 

I stood up and drew my robe tighter around myself. I recited the ten digits of the access code as I walked toward the door. I would spend the night in meditation and arrange transport to Naes at dawn. When I was no further than a meter from the door, it slid open. 

I found myself face to face with Supreme Chancellor Palpatine. 

--*-- 

"You know, it never fails to amaze me, the things Jedi apprentices are taught in the temple these days." A small smile wavered on the Chancellor's lips as spoke. "Congratulations, young Kenobi. By my count you've committed no less than five convictable offenses here tonight." 

I took a step backward, every sense on alert. I was ready to draw my lightsaber at the slightest indication of danger. Adrenaline combined with the Force were a powerful combination, indeed. 

"Drawing your weapon against me will seal your fate even quicker," the politician noted, eyeing my battle-ready posture. 

I relaxed. Obviously, fighting wasn't going to get me out of this one. Qui-Gon would say that when in doubt, exercise patience and do nothing. I relaxed even further and gave my fear to the Force. 

"Good. Your master has trained you well," he told me. "Won't you have a seat? I have some matters of great importance to discuss with you." 

"I would rather stand," I said honestly. **Never willingly put yourself at a disadvantage.** My master's words, as always, served to guide me. 

"As you wish. I will sit, however." The Chancellor walked behind his desk and took his seat. His eyes swung to the door suddenly. "Ah, and here he is now." 

The door slid open and admitted Eri-Kol. He barely spared me a scathing look before bowing in respect to the Chancellor. "I apologize for this incident, my Master. It will not happen again." 

"You can be quite sure of that, Padawan Heth," Palpatine said smoothly. 

I felt a ripple of darkness in the Force pass between the two. It was an unpleasant sensation I had not felt since the mission to Naboo. So, Palpatine was a Force-adept. The pieces of the puzzle were beginning to fall into place one by one. I focused all of my energy upon staying alert and on guard -- and I waited. 

"So, young Kenobi. By now you know that your master has taken refuge on the planet Naes. He's living the life of an outcast under the penalty of his own self-punishment. A Jedi's spirit isn't so hard to break as long as you are aware of their weak spots. Don't you agree?" 

I shook my head. "My master is not a broken man. He continues to protect and serve those who are defenseless. His meager existence is no different from the simplicity imposed by the Temple. He still retains the dignity he has always possessed, despite the way you manipulated him." 

"Still the devoted apprentice, I see," he said, leaning slightly forward in his chair. "You know, I thought my greatest satisfaction would be to see Qui-Gon Jinn broken by the burden of guilt. I planned and formulated just the right method to do so. I have to give credit, young Jedi. I never planned that you'd hold this level of suspicion of me. I began to realize, that perhaps Jinn was the wrong man all along." 

I stood silently. Meeting his eyes squarely, I refused to betray a single emotion to his probing gaze. The dark Force swirled around me and buffeted against my shields, but I held fast. 

Palpatine smiled. "Do you know what this is?" He held up a small device that he had retrieved from his robes. 

"It's a comlink," I stated. "Republic standard issue model C0- 3348. I have one myself." 

"Not precisely," he said. "This is more of a symbolic item to you. I'm going to make a proposition to you. Your decision is going to decide exactly what message is transmitted through this comlink. Do you understand?" 

I definitely didn't like the feeling of being boxed into a corner. I glanced toward Eri who stood just beside the door. His eyes were utterly emotionless. I could not appeal to him for escape. With a sigh and a slight nod, I affirmed my understanding. 

"This hologram that you replayed," he gestured toward the messenger on his desk, "the woman was Aurra Sing. Do you recognize the name?" 

"Aurra Sing is a rogue Jedi," I murmured. 

"Very good. She is also a bounty hunter. One of the best in the galaxy," he said. "She specializes in the capture and assassination of Jedi." 

My stomach twisted into a knot of fear. I really didn't like the way the odds were adding up in the Chancellor's little game. I tamped down the emotion before anyone could sense it. 

"Tell me Kenobi, what are your master's chances? He's unarmed, having left his lightsaber with you. Is he one of those Jedi who refuse to carry a blaster?" An evil ghost of a smile danced across his lips. "I'm sure he'd hardly be game for Sing, would he?" 

"What is the other alternative?" I asked, trying to keep the edge of fear and anger out of my voice. 

"I think you already know," he said slowly, deliberately. 

Oh, I did know. I knew only too well. Despite all the controls I put on my body, my head began to ache from the tension as I struggled with my options. My stomach lurched with nausea, and I wondered vaguely what Palpatine would do if I vomited on his office floor. It was beyond cruelty, beyond evil, to seal Qui-Gon's fate with such a decision! 

"So, what will it be?" He stood up from his chair. "Will Jinn live out the rest of his days in peace?" 

**There is no death, there is the Force.** 

I shook my head to rid Qui-Gon's words from my mind. There was indeed death, and no doubt great suffering beforehand at the hands of Aurra Sing. The mere thought of him suffering through torture made tears sting my eyes. The thought of calling Palpatine my master was equally sickening. 

**I foresee you will become a great Jedi Knight.** 

**The code is above all of us. It is a Jedi's duty to first uphold its tenets, even at the expense of another Jedi's life.** 

"Come, Kenobi. What have you decided?" A feral gleam lit the Chancellor's eyes as he leaned closer to me. His hands clenched into fists on the shining surface of the desk. 

"I will not turn to the dark side. The Sith are an abomination to the Jedi Code," I said firmly. "I will not be tempted to evil by joining your kind." 

His leer of superiority turned to a barely masked visage of rage. "So be it." 

I let out a long breath, preparing for what would come next. 

Palpatine activated the comlink. "Aurra Sing." 

"Yes, Chancellor," came the immediate reply. 

"Terminate him." 

--*-- 

"He speaks not a word as his master's fate is sealed," Palpatine observed as he eased back into his seat. "Jedi to the very core." 

I retained my calm exterior despite the anguish that ate away at me internally. If only I had one more chance to look into his vivid blue eyes and hear his soft, tender voice again. If only I could tell him just one more time that I loved him. 

"No second thoughts? No regrets?" He spoke again. 

How I hated the sound of his voice. Such rage had no place inside of a Jedi's heart, I admonished myself. Serenity. Peace. Acceptance. I grasped onto the last shreds of my control. 

"Not even the slightest desire for revenge?" He asked silkily. "I can feel your struggle, young Jedi. Give in to the anger. Draw your weapon against me." 

I steeled myself and released my dark emotions. "I will not dishonor Qui-Gon's teachings." 

"Such dignity," he muttered. "Of course, your teachers instilled in you the honor of martyrdom from birth. You need only tap into your rage and receive the greatest power in the universe, and still you refuse." He folded his hands neatly before him on the desk. "Do not underestimate me, Kenobi. This game of ours isn't over yet." 

When I released my anger the Force prickled me somewhere deep in the recesses of my mind. Suddenly, realization dawned and my heart lifted. This was indeed over. I had overlooked something crucial. A broad grin swept over my face. 

The Chancellor looked truly puzzled. 

"I disagree," I said, still smiling. "This game is over. You lose." 

"And how do you figure that?" 

"This evening, I delivered a datapad to Jedi Councilor Windu containing firm evidence of the fact that you have hired Padawan Heth to smuggle confidential transcripts out of the Temple. That combined with the suspicions brought up by Master Jinn regarding the drugs that led to his dismissal and the recent Senate uprising against you will force an official investigation," I said, feeling more confident with every word. "Your data files will be seized and decoded, and it won't be long before it is found out that you were the mastermind behind the Trade Federation's Naboo embargo. It will not be hard to deduce that it was your apprentice that was killed in Theed palace. You will be revealed as a Sith, Chancellor." 

The politician stared at me with blatant surprise on his features. I watched his every move as he rose unsteadily to his feet. His eyes darted from me, to the door, to Eri-Kol and then back. He looked like a trapped womprat in a rancor's den. 

"The game is over." I met his eyes squarely, enjoying the look of disbelief and fear that passed through them. "Your need for revenge will be your downfall." 

"Kill him!" he snarled. 

I activated Qui-Gon's lightsaber just in time to meet Eri-Kol's strike. Green and blue blades hissed as they met in a shower of sparks. I had to duck to the left and then roll to avoid his second attack. He fought fast and furiously, backed up by his considerable skill. I had to twist and flip to avoid being backed into a corner. 

I took the time to assess my surroundings. Palpatine was nowhere in sight. He must have headed out the door as soon as the fight started. I had little time to worry about it before Eri went on the offensive again. I leapt into the air and landed behind one of the blue sitting couches in order to put some distance between us. 

He paced in front of the couch, his dark eyes simmering. The Force rolled off of him in waves tainted with darkness. He had tapped into the Dark Side and it had made him powerful. It was no sparring match, and the blade in his hand was no low powered training weapon. He was as strong and determined as any enemy I'd ever faced. 

"You don't have to do this," I said calmly, holding my weapon defensively. 

"You're wrong," he replied, still pacing. "I do." 

In a quick move, he vaulted over the couch and attacked again. I barely managed to parry and quickly skittered backward to avoid his swinging blade. I backed into the Chancellor's desk then ducked and rolled when Eri aimed for my neck. His strike hit the model of Theed palace. It shattered into a million sparkling pieces across the desk and floor. 

It didn't slow his attack for even a moment. Before I knew it, he had me backed into a corner. It was exactly the place I didn't want to be. 

"I don't want to fight you." I beseeched him, preparing to use whatever weapons were at my disposal to escape. I would beg and plead before I would strike down my best friend. "It's over. He can't get you whatever he promised as payment. Please!" 

He paused, keeping his saber ready. "It has gone far beyond that now." 

I raised my weapon when I saw the blow coming. Eri's saber slammed into the hilt of mine. The casing shattered. The flesh on my fingers and the palm of my hands sizzled as it burnt. I hissed in pain and slid to the floor, tucking my wounded right hand between my knees. Beside me, a thin curl of smoke rose from the twisted and charred remains of Qui-Gon's lightsaber. 

Above me, Eri's saber still hummed. Its blue light cast shadows on his handsome, boyish features. His breathing was only slightly accelerated, and a faint sheen of perspiration lied on his brow. He looked down at me with a mixture of sadness and barely controlled anger. 

My hand throbbed. I squeezed it tighter between my knees, trying to center myself and use the Force to ease the pain. 

"Why wouldn't you fight me?" he asked. "You wouldn't strike back. Why?" 

"Because. . . " I managed, ignoring the searing burn. "I didn't want to hurt you, Eri. I still don't," I gasped. 

He took a step backward, his saber still ignited. His eyes held a haunted, pain-filled look in them. He was lost and alone, I realized. He struggled between obeying Palpatine's orders to kill and his own conscience. The Force swirled around him with his confusion. 

"What did he offer you, Eri?" I asked. "What was payment enough to do this?" 

He frowned. "My. . . master." He swallowed hard. "He said he'd. . . If I didn't have her. . . If I could be assigned to a new master, maybe. . . " 

I shook my head. He had done all of this to be rid of Master Tarran. What could it have been like to spend a decade under the instruction of a master who didn't trust you? Where I had grown under Qui-Gon's support and encouragement, Eri struggled along under his master's cold refusal to accept him. He'd gone on with no bond; no warmth through the master/padawan connection. No wonder he'd fallen, I thought sadly. 

"Eri, listen to me," I began. "We can--" 

The door to the office slid open in the middle of my sentence. Eri-Kol started in surprise and raised his lightsaber. I gasped and turned toward the entrance, unable to see who it was. 

"Switch off your weapon, Padawan," I heard Mace Windu say. "Turn it off, and drop it. It's over." 

Eri-Kol took a step backward, but kept his saber lifted defensively. 

Mace's head appeared just inside the door and he regarded me. "Are you hurt, Obi-Wan?" 

"Not badly," I assured him. I took a tentative look at my injured hand and noticed only my forefinger looked seriously burnt. It was a wound that could be easily healed with a single treatment of bacta. "I will be fine." 

Mace turned his attention back to Eri. "Don't make things any harder on yourself, Padawan. You're under suspicion for stealing confidential data from the Jedi. The Chancellor is wanted for questioning in the same matter." 

I watched a parade of emotions sweep over Eri-Kol's face -- first fear, then anger, then a calm acceptance. He met my eyes then lowered his lightsaber. It deactivated with a buzz. 

"Good," Mace continued. "Now drop it." 

Eri hesitated, his eyes locked on mine. "I'm sorry," he said hoarsely. Sadness and remorse were written over his every feature. 

"Don't worry. Everything will be fine," I told him. It was a lie, and I knew it. His transgressions were punishable with dismissal from the order. He had given up his position in the Jedi simply by drawing his lightsaber against me in anger. There was little doubt he knew the reality of it as well. Still, I continued. "Just do as Master Windu says." 

He shook his head. "I can't." 

"Eri--" 

"It has to end," he interrupted. 

To my horror, he lifted the lightsaber hilt and placed it against his chest directly over his heart. He squeezed his eyes shut and inched his finger closer to the switch. 

"No!" I cried. 

There was no conscious thought whatsoever. I sprang to my feet instantly. Eri-Kol stood at least five paces away from me. I moved with the speed only a Jedi could possess, but it still wasn't enough. I managed to gather enough of the Force to shove Eri's hand a few centimeters before the blade ran him through. He crumpled to the floor at my feet. 

"Arrange for transport back to the Temple!" I cried, falling to my knees beside Eri. My Force-push served its purpose. The saber missed his heart and pierced at an angle just to the right. I tugged open his tunic and examined the wound. A lightsaber cauterizes as it cuts, so there was no bleeding. However, it didn't take a trained healer to realize the injury was potentially fatal. 

I looked up toward the door. Mace stood motionless, looking down at me with sympathetic eyes. He made no move to contact anyone by comlink. "Master Windu! Please! He has to get to the healers." 

"He has turned, Obi-Wan. The Jedi healers won't treat him," he explained. 

"What?!" Disbelief and desperation rose within me. "The Jedi have a duty to respect and protect all life! You can't tell me that--" 

"The healers are under vow to treat the injuries of Jedi," he said quietly. "I'm sorry. He has chosen his fate. He is no longer a Jedi." 

"No." I shook my head. Eri gasped as he struggled to breathe. Wide brown eyes stared up at me with pain and fear. If nothing was done, I was going to watch him die. The thought itself chilled me to the bone. I wouldn't let that happen. I couldn't. He'd been my friend for ten years. We went through temple training, confided our deepest secrets, and shared our hopes and dreams together. I wouldn't let it end like this. 

"Be still, Eri," I instructed him. "Just stay calm and keep breathing." 

The Force was like a living thing moving within me as I gathered its power. I breathed deeply and quieted my mind as it accumulated. It hummed and tingled from the top of my head to my toes, filling me. When I was sure I could hold no more, I placed my hands over Eri's chest and released its power. 

Through the Force, I could see the delicate tissues mending. At the deepest levels the tiny blood vessels in his lung knit back together in an intricate web. Further outward, viscera and severed muscle healed, larger blood vessels fused, and broken skin sealed. It was truly as my Master had told me. Nothing was impossible with the Force. I looked down at my hands and realized my burns had disappeared. 

The Living Force hummed between us. I gasped at the rising tension I felt building within me. We were fused together with the power of the Force, and it was far more intimate than sex. For a brief moment, Eri-Kol and I were one living being. I saw myself through his eyes as I hovered above him, ministering to his wound with only my bare hands and the pure energy of light. The moment ended with a glorious burst of physical pleasure that left me reeling. I moaned at the beauty of it. Eri's voice echoed the sentiment only seconds later. 

Panting and dizzy, I collapsed backward. I was caught in Master Windu's arms. He shook me roughly. "What are you doing?! Obi-Wan!" 

I could only moan again in response. I felt as if I had been turned inside out by the Force. Everything felt strangely different. There was something that I couldn't place lingering in the back of my mind. If I had felt stronger, I would investigate it. As it was, I only wanted to sleep for about two weeks. 

"Force, Obi-Wan... " Mace's voice was hushed in amazement. "You've healed him. How did you... What..." 

The mysterious something in my mind tingled warmly. My eyes flew open in surprise at the familiar sensation. 

//Obi?// 

The mental voice was so hesitant. It sounded so bewildered. Realization dawned within me almost immediately. 

//Eri?// 

//You can hear me? Is this... Force, Obi, are we bonded?// 

//I... I think so.// A small tendril of denial and panic wove its way into my heart. Already dizzy and exhausted, it was the last thing I remember before I lost consciousness. 

--*--*--*-- 

"With respect, Masters, I assure you that I *have* fully thought through my decision." 

I stood alone within the circle of the Council chambers for the first time. Outside, the mid-day Coruscant sun peeked out from behind a cloud, filling the chamber with light. Cloud cars and air transports zoomed past the windows, casting moving shadows along the floor. All I noticed, however, was the probing interest of the twelve masters that sat around me. 

"The Council feels it best that you remain on planet until the bond you have developed with Padawan Heth has been studied," Mace said gravely. 

"If a life-bond it is, dangerous it will be to travel too far," Yoda added. "Too new is the bond. Unstable." 

I held my frustration in check. Waiting any longer could be the difference between life and death for Qui-Gon. I took a deep, calming breath. "I do not believe it to be as strong as a life-bond," I said. "It feels no different than the bond I shared with Master Jinn--" 

"The strength of that bond took twelve years to develop, Obi-Wan," Mace interrupted quietly. "This one began only hours ago." 

I sighed in impatience. "I *will* travel to Naes and inform Qui-Gon of the situation. He is deserving of that much respect, is he not?" 

"He has his master's defiance," Ki-Adi Mundi observed critically. 

I bit back a retort that would have surely earned me reprimand. I was realizing exactly the amount of stress Qui-Gon had endured whenever he protested the Council's decisions. It was infuriating. 

//Obi?// The soft mental touch of Eri's mind startled me for an instant. I had last left him sleeping in the Medi-Unit recovering from his lingering injuries. The strength of my emotions must have awoken him. 

//It is nothing, Eri. Go to sleep.// I built up stronger shields around my feelings in order to give him peace. It seemed to work, and he faded from my consciousness. 

"Agree with you, the Council does," Yoda stated suddenly. "Go to Qui-Gon, you will." 

My mouth nearly dropped open in surprise at the sudden change of decision. I looked to Mace, who nodded once in agreement. My heart lifted. 

"You will keep in constant contact," Mace instructed. "If any strain on the bond is sensed, you will return to Coruscant immediately. Understood?" 

I nodded silently. 

"Obi-Wan," Adi Gallia spoke up. 

I turned to her and bowed slightly in respect. "Yes, Master Gallia?" 

"You will also realize that Palpatine is a fugitive. He is on the run, and continues to be a threat," she said. "I would not argue that he still desires his revenge. Be wary." 

"I will." I bowed to the masters once more, and turned to leave council chambers. 

"One more thing, I have." Yoda's voice stopped me dead in my tracks. He held out the hilts of two newly built lightsabers toward me. "Welcome to return to the Jedi, Qui-Gon is. A grave misjudgment against him has been made." 

I smiled in relief and joy. The weapons felt smooth and cool. One was perfect for my grip, the other a bit larger for Qui-Gon's. The ancient master overlooked no single detail in constructing them. I couldn't wait to place one in my master's hand-- that is, if it wasn't already too late and Aurra Sing found him first. "Thank you." 

"May the Force be with you, Obi-Wan," Mace dismissed me. 

--*-- 

Through the transparasteel windows, the lone figure on the medi-couch was deep in a sedative-induced rest. I set the single bag of belongings down on the floor as I gazed for a moment at Eri's sleeping face. According to the readout on the monitor, he would be released before nightfall. By that time, I would be halfway across the galaxy. 

"A transport, you have arranged, hmmm?" 

I turned and bowed to the knee-high master that had just walked in. "Yes, Master Yoda. It leaves in twenty minutes," I said quietly. I saw his eyes widen and a small smile touched his lips as he noticed the two lightsabers clipped to my belt. "Thank you, again for these, Master. I only hope that I am not too late to give Qui-Gon his." 

"Underestimate Qui-Gon, you must not. Unarmed, he may be, but defenseless, he is not." 

"Of course, Master," I murmured respectfully. 

"Know it, I would, if passed into the Force he has," he told me. "My padawan, he was. Our bonds may fade, but never disappear. The strength of the Force, this is." 

I nodded. "Yes, Master." I looked through the transparent wall again at Eri-Kol. "What will happen to him now?" 

Yoda sighed. "Uncertain, it is. Complicated matters has your bond. With time, the path may become clear." 

"You're giving him another chance?" I asked, hopefully. 

"Considered by the Council, it will be." 

"Thank you." I glanced at the chronometer. "I should be going. I don't want to keep the pilot waiting." I bowed again, then picked up my small bundle of belongings. 

"Obi-Wan," Yoda called as I turned away. "Brave and wise, you were when dealing with Palpatine. Honor your training, you have. Doubt it, you should not." 

I turned around. How did he know that just moments before I had been second-guessing my own actions in that matter? I had felt a keen disappointment in myself ever since I discovered that the Chancellor had escaped. His shuttle had disappeared into hyperspace just before officials were ordered to arrest him. 

"I would feel better if he had been caught," I said honestly. "I failed." 

"No. Not failure," Yoda hit his gimmer stick against the floor to punctuate his words. "Revealed he has been. Vote today the Senate will on his replacement." 

"He is still out there," I insisted. 

"Better out there than leading the Republic," he said. "Believe this, you must." 

I nodded in resignation. "Better yet, if he were caught." 

"He will be," Yoda assured me. "To your transport, you go now. To Qui-Gon." 

"Yes." I smiled. "I will."   
  


To be continued in _Fate Trilogy III: The Forsaken Bond_

Your comments are a fic author's only compensation. Don't forget to send feedback! :-) lucid@midnightblue.org   
  
  



End file.
